


Seven Seas, Seven Sins

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998), Peter Pan (1953), Pocahontas (1995), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bondage, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Villains, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deals willingly-made might not be so fun as holding the silly merfolk of Atlantica to hostage, of course, but at least the repercussions are rather less. No weeping mothers and angry fathers, none of those silly tears and begging when she was done. A little agreement, some frank negotiation, and it doesn't take Ursula at all long to find entirely more fun ways of claiming her payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Seas, Seven Sins

**Author's Note:**

> From the great anon prompt from the Disney Kink Meme: [Ursula/various villains: Ursula gets around.](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/7507.html?thread=4292691#t4292691)
> 
>  
> 
> Deanoning April 2016.

Deals willingly-made might not be so fun as holding the silly merfolk of Atlantica to hostage, of course, but at least the repercussions are rather less. No weeping mothers and angry fathers, none of those silly tears and begging when she was done. A little agreement, some frank negotiation, and it doesn't take Ursula at all long to find entirely more fun ways of claiming her payment.  
  
It starts with Hook. She isn't quite used to a human body when she promises to deal with that crocodile for him in return for a night in his cabin. She very much enjoys wrapping her new legs around his hips as he fucks her against the bureau, hook curled over the far side to hold him together. The stamina which he shows is rather impressive, she whispers in his ear to hear him grunt, and she wonders more privately whether it is something more of Neverland that assists him.  
  
Her next one is a chance discovery; a chest thrown overboard into the sea which she happens to be nearby, and which she opens into a bubble of air to reveal a human man, soaked to the skin and furious. She drags him to her underwater cave with one hand and her tentacles, and laughs in his face when he asks why she does not know who he, Ratcliffe, is, and demands to be released. She says she will return him to his country in return for his body, and coos reassuringly in his ear that she can take a human form. When she paints it before his eyes he agrees most readily, and she laughs again as her tentacles strip his clothes from his body anyway.  
  
She loves the way that he writhes as her slick tentacles explore him, as they pull his legs apart and she slips one into him. His muscles clench warm and hot around her, and she forces another cord of black muscle into his mouth to stop him from screaming. The tentacle explores him, slow and langurous, as her hand wraps around his hardened organ and pumps along it, watching his eyes flutter. He groans through her as the tip of her tentacle finds a spongy line of flesh inside him, and she lets the suckers of her tentacles play over his nipples, tight and painful and making him moan harder. Where merfolk hide their sex beneath their scales, Ursula's kin have no such qualms, and she doubles one of her last remaining tentacles back to fuck herself, watching her captive human gasp and groan and thrust against her hand, and her own climax comes over her in a shuddering wave just moments before he spills his seed, misty and milky, into the water.  
  
"Not bad, sweetcheeks," she whispers in his ear, and chuckles low in her throat as her breasts press against his chest. And without even giving him time to respond she lets the currents spirit him away... after all, she had never said  _how_  he would arrive in his country, and she finds naked and trembling to be a most amusing manner.  
  
The next one to call to her -- easier to find than a demon, when she is toying with her human body upon the shore and making the waves curl for her with magic - is one who claims to be the fairest of them all, and Ursula can not much argue with the assumption. The agreement this time is quite simple: be rid of the woman's stepdaughter, in return for whatever payment is demanded. Ursula laughs low and silky as she agrees, then captures the woman up into her now-human arms and ravishes her with a kiss.  
  
This was an unexpected payment, the Queen says.  
  
But not an unwelcome one, Ursula surmises, and when she recieves no response she laughs again.

She takes great pleasure in tearing off the woman's clothes, her fine robe, pulling away her crown and cap to reveal long curls of night-black hair that simply demand to be pulled until she Queen groans and grimaces with the pleasurable pain. Ursula has roamed human bodies more than enough to know the best way to elicit the desired reactions, and it seems that the cold floor is not even noticeable when hands and tongue do their work, when her tongue laps against that centre of pleasure, when her fingers reach deep and knowingly. She rather thinks that the title fairest is all the more deserved when the woman abandons herself to her own sexuality and writhes beneath Ursula's touch, and it barely takes anything at all to reach her own orgasm when she sees the figure bared and breathless beneath her. 

  
After that, the stepdaughter, fair though she may be, does not look all that tempting. Ursula doubts that one so sweet and pure of heart would know how to respond to a hot whisper in her ear or fingers slid into her cunt. It is with regret, but with little regret, that she dispatches the girl.

The tormented whispers of a soul that would consider giving up his religion are delicious on her ear, and though the man who calls himself Judge Frollo curses her as a demon, she can feel the lust that burns in his veins. With her magic she disguises himself as the woman he so desires, before his eyes; let him think she is a demon, if that is what he desires. She dances for him against the firelight, letting her clothes become firelight become sweet-scented smoke on the air, and when he falls to his knees before her naked form she runs one finger beneath his chin to see his glazed expression.

One hand curls into his hair, the other slides lower, just before his eyes, parting the curls of hair at the apex of her thighs to reveal the glistening flesh beneath. His yearning only arouses her as she fucks herself with her fingers, her hand ever-tightening on his hair, watching him sway slightly in his place as waves of desire washed over him like the flowing tide. When she comes he almost whimpers, and when she presses her wet fingers between his lips he groans and bows his head before her. With one finger beneath his chin she pushes him back, back, until he falls on the bed with a look of almost feverish desire in his eyes, and when she pushes up his robes and sits astride him his eyes flutter close and he almost sobs as she rides his cock to his fruition.

She leaves him with one filthy kiss and half-formed memories, and lets his come cool on her thighs as she disappears into the night. Humans are toys, nothing more, and are such fun to play with.

She makes not even the slightest pretence of magic when she comes to the great Shan Yu as he walks the halls of the Palace which he has conquered, still dressed in stinking furs whilst his men rip through fine paper shades and smash pottery to the floor to watch its shards sparkle. She whispers filthy words in his ear whilst he sleeps, night after night, and laughs at his grunts of confusion when the sun rises and he wakes.

 

It gives her a thrill when one night she feels a knife in the small of her back, one enormous hand wrapping around her throat. "Who are you?" He whispers, voice rough and angry.

"Does it matter?" she whispers back. The cool air from the window through which she came brushes over her nude, human body, makes her nipples stand hard.

The knife presses harder against her back, and she feels her skin so close to breaking point. "It does."

"Then I am Ursula, the Sea Witch," she replies, and feels the hand on her throat shift in something that might be just a flicker of a caress. "Don't worry, I already know who you are."

At first he holds her at knifepoint, then the knife is cast to the chamber floor as she rips the furs from his body. He is a mountain of a man, and she fells small and delicate in his hands, so deliciously breakable. When he throws her on all fours on the bed she thinks at first that he might take her from behind, and arches her back to present her wetness to him, but then she hears him chuckle darkly. Before she can turn to ask what so amuses him, she feels his fingers, slick with oil, press against the cleft of her ass, and a warm thrill runs through her at the realisation. She moans with pleasure when his fingers slip inside her, oiling, readying, and feels emptied when he removes them again. It gets only better, though, as she feels the head of his great cock against her, then slowly pushing in, stretching and filling her. Ursula pants for breath as his hands tighten around her hips and he buries himself to the hilt in her, pausing interminably before he even starts to move, to properly fuck her.

"Do you take your men like this?" she asks between gasps, lust making her bold.

His chuckle is low and dangerous. "When I cannot find a woman for it."

She is not expecting the fingers that suddenly brush against her cunt, slipping over her skin, and then plunge into her as well. Doubly filled, she gives a cry of pleasure, and wonders if his men will hear as both of them grow louder in their coupling. Her hands ball into fists in his bed, and one of his hands tangles in her hair and pulls it back, curving her face upwards towards the ceiling even as she climaxes, stars exploding before her eyes as still, still he takes her.

She comes back to him for many nights before she begins to grow bored. The topic of his men never does come up, although she beds a few of them anyway. It takes two of them together to fill her almost as much as Shan Yu did by himself.

The next human to deal with her does so first with her real form, and she wonders silkily whether he realises that it is her that appears to him just days later, now wearing a human shape. She retrieves for him the lamp which accidentally found its way to the bottom of the sea, and promises that she will come for her payment 'in time'.

It takes barely any time of all, though, to allow herself to be coaxed into his bed, and she takes his cock into her mouth in return for the work his clever tongue has done between her own thighs, and then he pushes her back and fucks her with the energy she would expect from a man half of his age. But then, just as she is losing herself to the rhythm of his thrusts and the movement of his hips against hers, he leans close to her ear and whispers, "Show me your true form."

She wraps one hand around his neck, eyes glittering warningly. He freezes, still inside her. "What did you say?"

"Do you think that you can fool a sorcerer with your magic? Return to your true form,  _Ursula_."

Before he speaks her name she is ready to slap him, but when lust sparkles in his eyes at the mention her eyebrows raise, then with a groan she returns to herself, skin rippling, tentacles bursting out from her body. Immediately they ensnare Jafar, wrapping around his arms and back, but he simply smirks in that terrible way and searches with his hand for her entrance. When he finds it, wet with her own slimy juices, she wraps one tentacle around his cock and guides it into her, revelling in the feeling of another in her true body.

His bed reeks of the sea when she leaves. She even feels good-natured enough to leave him the real lamp for which he sought for so long.

 

The land is too dry for her, too hot, and she flees it before too long, returning to her home seas. Boredom nags like a hunger in her belly, but it is some time before another catches her attention, a sorceress of northern lands whose castle sits in permanent darkness, surrounded by thick thorns. But Ursula sees images of the woman's body, sees those long slender fingers and those cruel red lips, and sees it only as a challenge instead.

In the end she does not need to make her own way to the castle; she needs only to enter the Kingdom before she is captured, bound and gagged by the ugly creatures that serve this Queen Maleficent, and dragged before the sorceress with mud on her cheeks and fire blazing in her eyes.

She is bound in the dungeon, chained to the wall in the ragged white dress which she wears. For a while it grows quiet.

It is the blossoming of green light in the darkness that first announces the arrival of her captor-host, before Maleficent in her great black robes enters the room, candle in one hand and staff in the other.

"So," she says in cool amusement, "this is what my creatures have captured in the corners of my land."

She toys with the gag at Ursula's throat; it should have been a simple touch of magic to unravel it, but Ursula has realised that she is not the strongest one here. It only serves to arouse her futher. Fingers slip over her skin, down her slender neck, gripping the top of her dress and pulling sharply down. She gives a stifled cry as the fabric rips, biting into her shoulders before exposing her to the cold air, then bites her tongue as Maleficent's hand wraps around her breast.

"Oh yes," says Maleficent, her eyes glittering in the darkness. "I see what it is that you desire."

She lays her staff to one side, against the wall, and slides one hand beneath her own robes even as the other slips lower on Ursula's skin. Ursula finds her tongue tied as the hand draws achingly close to her sex, stroking her thighs, brushing against the lowest part of her belly. Her eyes close with the weight of the desire on her as Maleficent continues, teasing, toying, brushes coming closer and closer until finally the very tips of her nails touch Ursula's clitoris, and then the game only becomes deeper. Again and again, the motions of Maleficent's hand draw her almost to orgasm, and then the touch is denied and she whimpers into the fabric that binds her, sweat on her brow and juices trickling down her thighs with her need.

"Do you want to feel me in you?" Maleficent whispers, and she nods in desperation, as if in all her years she has never wanted anything so much as this. The response is a smirk, but then the hand slides lower, and one finger slides into her.

Her eyes roll back, and she feels the finger slide deep into her, along the slick muscle of her wall. A second, fingers rippling slightly within her, massaging. Ursula's breath grew deeper, more ragged, as a third finger joined the two within her, filling her up.

She did not even realise that Maleficent was breathing at her ear until words brush over her skin. "I will have all of you," comes the whisper. "I will  _own_  you."

She knows that she should argue, but now she feels the hand draw back, then the fingers turning to a point together. With each breath the sensation moves deeper, reaching into you.

"Open up for me," Maleficent says, and the plosive pop makes her shiver. "Wrap yourself around my fist."

Her throat aches with the desire to voice something, anything; she wonders whether this was how she made Ariel feel, all that time ago now. Part of her floats, drifts, and shen she feels the twist of Maleficent's wrist and she is filled, totally, warmed from the inside out by the touch, and somewhere in the distance of her mind there is laughter, echoing around the room but not reaching her, but the heat rolls through her in waves that swell and crest into climax, and finally she wonders if she has found one that might fulfil her.


End file.
